Immortal Souls
by WordsReverything
Summary: I'm trapped. With the one person in the world who everyone is pretty much afraid of. Of all people, and what scares me the most isn't that he could kill me any second. Is the fact that I may just be falling for him...
1. 1 Caroline

**Caroline**

"Yes, Elena, we'll be right there." I sigh into the phone, squeezing Tyler's fingers as he lies next to me. Annoyed, he looks up into my guilty eyes, we are always interrupted. Elena quickly tells me the where to meet her, unaware of my irritated boyfriend wrapping his muscled arms around my slim shoulders. "Okay, fine." I say again and hang up, throwing the phone to the other side of the room.

"Are we ever going to be alone?" Tyler asks, stroking the back of my head as I bury it in his shoulder. I mumble something inaudible, stretching over his body and collecting my bag from the floor.

"Not until everyone is safe." I say, "And that is not very likely, considering that Klaus is still on the loose." I didn't mention the fact that I knew Klaus had taken a little…Liking to me since Tyler had left. Right now, I was not willing to let that slip. I slide off him and fumble with my shoes, slipping them over my feet.

"Yeah, but Elena said something about trapping him didn't she?" Tyler jumps off the bed and slips a polo shirt over his head, covering his perfect abs. I nod my head, trying to hide my disappointment at the fact that I can no longer see his body.

"We are going to try and trap him instead of kill him, keep him out of harm's way until a weapon is truly found."

You see, Klaus is an original vampire- a hybrid (making him well and truly, un- killable). Tyler is also a hybrid- half werewolf, half vampire. It was Elena's blood that allowed him to be so, but Klaus who had originally turned him for his own selfish gain. At first, it was brilliant, perfect even! Tyler and I could finally be together as we wanted to be. However, it wasn't long before our world came crashing down. Tyler is sired to Klaus, he is basically a slave. Or at least he was…

"At least he won't be able to drag me down with him." I smile, looping my arms around his neck and giving him one last, delicate kiss.

"I can't believe you loved me enough to go through all of that pain." My back arches around his hands as I lean back to look at his face.

"Of course I love you enough." Grinning, I hug him, but drag him out, just as he notices my diversion.

"Come on. I promised Elena we were on our way."

* * *

I could hear everyone when we neared the tomb where those vampires had been left to die for all of those years. It is odd to choose this place, but I'm sure Klaus will be willing to enter if he thinks we found a weapon that can kill him. "Bonnie must have put the spell back up." I say as we jump down the hole to find everyone huddled around a fuming Klaus.

"Hello Love." He says when he sees me. I feel Tyler tense beside me, but I shake it off with a role of the eyes. Elena sighs with relief when she sees me.

"He's already knocked Jeremy out." She says pointing toward an unconscious Jeremy, slumped against the rock wall. I can see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Is he-" I am about to say dead, when Jeremy takes a huge gulp of air and opens his eyes. Sighing, I smile reassuringly at Elena and look behind her at Stefan and Damon; looking like her bodyguards, as usual. Damon has a harsh look on his face as he continues to stare at Klaus. That's the difference between Stefan and Damon. Stefan always runs to Elena first. Whereas Damon makes sure the enemy is well and truly gone. They hate to admit it, but that's what makes them such a good team.

"Well, let's get this over with, shall we?" Klaus says, swerving his eyes from Damon. "Why have you bought me down here?" I am slightly surprised that he hasn't got anyone as hostage yet.

Bonnie stands by the door, her face full of concentration. Suddenly, she is back to her usual self, she nods once at Stefan and walks over to Klaus. "I can detect a weapon at the back of the tomb." He raises an eyebrow at this.

"A weapon? What kind of weapon?"

"A powerful one. I think it may be able to kill you." She confirms, he hands shaking, a clear sign that she is lying. Luckily, she notices this and hides them behind her back.

"And why are you telling me this?" He inquires, turning to face Elena, stroking the side of her face. Both Damon and Stefan tense, willing to reach out and rip his head off there and then, they would both run out in front of a bus for that girl.

"We want a truce." I speak up. "For you to leave this town and not come back. We won't bother you again; we won't harm your family, or get in your way." My voice quivered, showing off all of my humanity.

"Love, we all know it's not that simple." He touches me this time, causing Tyler to come up and wrap a protective arm around my shoulders. This makes me smile and lean back into him. But it only takes one look from Klaus to send Tyler away. You see, even though Tyler is free from the bond, he must still pretend that it is still there. For the protection of everyone.

"Why can't it be?" I beg as Tyler walks away. Klaus thinks about it for a second, his eyes softening slightly under my stare. I think of him walking in and getting trapped. I think of him staying there, crying out for my name. It hurts. But I can do it.

Nodding, he reaches out and before I know it I am being strangled, his forearm tightly around my neck. "Caroline!" Everyone shrieks.

"You're coming with me. I don't anything going wrong. And if there is nothing at the end of this tunnel, one of you will be dead when we get out!" He spits, dragging me into the tomb.

"No," I sob, stepping tiny footsteps, half dragged, half walking into the place trapping all vampires by magic. He doesn't say anything as we walk down the long tunnel, he loosens me slightly, and soon he is just hanging on to me by the hand.

We reach the end of the tunnel and, of course, we find nothing. Screaming, he lets out all of his rage and speeds back to the entrance. A sonic noise is made when he touches the invisible wall. Elena and Bonnie are mumbling my name, while Tyler is trying to contain his anger long enough to figure out what to do.

"No!" Klaus screams. "I cannot be trapped in here."

I'm trapped in here. Really and truly trapped. With a man who could tear down the world. Tears overfill my eyes as I slump down the wall.

It always happens to me.

* * *

**Hello everyone who bothered to read. **

**This story is just an experiment, I love Tyler and Caroline, but I always was intrigued by Caroline and Klaus.**

**I will only continue if people are reading and enjoying. So if you want more, let me know!**

**Thanks! **


	2. 2 Klaus

**Klaus**

I slam my fist up against the invisible wall, anger and fury running through my hyper-active veins. The vampire brother _Damon _is laughing at me, thinking that his plan has finally worked. I'm trapped now. But this isn't over. I storm over to the sobbing blonde vampire and tug her by her hair to follow me. Whimpering, she does as she is told; following me and keeping her mouth shut.

"Good girl." I whisper in her ear before throwing her on the ground in front of me. "Get me out of here; otherwise Caroline will not have a pleasant time in here." I warn them with a smile. I can tell she is in pain, I am itching to pick her up and soothe the pain, but I can't.

The hybrid begins to cry, kneeling on the floor just outside the door. "Caroline." He whispers. "Baby, be strong." She nods her head, resting her forehead on clutched hands, already covered in the mud from the ground.

"Go, all of you leave." I order them. They are all in shock. I can tell. The young girl, Elena, stands her ground; she is too brave for her own good. I should have killed her a long time ago; it is too bad I need her. Her hands are shaking, portraying what she is really fearing. I have often wondered why so many of these people love her. She puts them in way too much danger. If only they had just handed her over to me- everything would have been a lot easier. But then, of course there are the brothers. Both turned by Katherine, both mesmerized by her evil blood.

Of course, who wouldn't be intrigued by Elena if they knew Katherine first? However, I know how Elena is different. Pure, is a word that some would use. Or perhaps, innocent? But surely we know her better than that? She is in love with two vampire brothers, stringing them along like puppets. And I am certain she has killed a vampire, at least one. But she is certainly a lot more pure than her witchy friend Bonnie.

Witch. Yes I know. The purest creatures or something. Just because they have a connection to the earth does not mean they do not have menacing evil blood rushing through the magic pours.

"I am not leaving!" The hybrid- Tyler- screamed. I found this highly amusing, he is one of the easiest to control here. Instead of mocking him, stealing a kiss from his girlfriend in front of him, or even simply taking her to the back of this tomb, away from his sight and ear shot. I don't do that. Instead, I crouch down to his level, look into his full dark eyes and smirked.

"You will leave. Take your friends and leave." I say it politely, well, as politely as an original vampire says anything. Tyler hesitates. I assume the sire bond is growing weak. Despite, this, he gets up slowly and gradually leaves the cave.

"Good bye Caroline." He whispers as he walks away. The rest of the crowd disperses slowly. Each sending desperate glances to Caroline who is still sobbing into the mud.

"I'll get you out of here." Bonnie murmurs to Caroline, resting her hand on Caroline's head, she could easily have come in and stayed with Caroline here for a few hours before leaving again. But you see; that's how much power I have. They are afraid. Frightened enough to attempt to kill me. Caroline nods meekly, her head between her knees. Bonnie gives a sympathetic smile before fleeing.

"Alone at last." I mutter, spitting on the floor as if it were them. Caroline's sobs grow louder as she rolls over and lies against the wall. Even through puffy eyes and shaking hand she is still beautiful. I watch her, for however long she cried, it felt like hours before she felt to fall asleep. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't want to.

Sighing, I sit next to her, picking her up lightly and huddling her to my chest. I'm not sure if she is noticing; she just keeps snuffling into my neck and muttering things that are inaudible to even my ears. I stroke her long platinum hair. I can understand her hate to me, and I guess that cannot change. Once we get out of here, I will go back to killing her friends, and she cannot like me. That doesn't stop me from wanting it so much…

"Tyler?" I freeze, she doesn't remember. "Tyler." She repeats. I don't say anything; just loosen my arms, so they are not so tight and protective around her. Her eyes gradually open, blinking rapidly to get any dust out of her eyes. Narrowing her eyes, she finally fixes her sight on me. She's out of my arms before I can say anything at all, and leaning against the wall opposite me, cowering away.

"W-What do you want?" She whimpers, sliding her back up the wall, attempting to get even further away from me in the confined space. I try to reach out, take her hand, comfort her, but she backs away, running further into the tunnel.

"Caroline, please!" I call after her, walking at human pace.

"Why did you drag me in here?" She snaps, suddenly in my face, her heels making her eyesight on level with mine. "Why did you have to drag me down with you?" It is hard seeing her so angry, it doesn't suit her, although pain is not something I like to see on her either- as strange as that is for me.

"Come on Darling, at least you are alive, that is something that can't be said for your friends once I get out of here." My eyes flash as I think of the pleasure, that satisfying feeling of death at my fingertips…

"Don't threaten my friends." She warns, her lips just inches from my mouth; her breath lingering on my throat.

"I already did." I growl, closing my hand into a fist around her petit wrist. This probably isn't a smart call, but I already know that a friendship may not be on the cards. She sighs, softly removing my fingers and taking a step back, her pale skin appearing darker in the soft candle light.

"That's no way to make friends Klaus, I've told you before." She swiftly moves away, flicking her hair and standing by a candle for warmth.

"Who said I want friends?" I smirk, sitting on a small bench that has been set up in the middle of the floor.

"We're not bad people you know?" She reminds me cocking an eyebrow and taking the candle from its slot. She sets it on the floor in front of me and sits beside it, hugging her knees to her chest. "Bonnie put these candles in here just for you. And she hates you!" Caroline laughs at herself- it's a beautiful sound.

"You don't seem mad anymore, or even sad." I say, more confused about her than ever before.

She shrugged, "what can I do about it? You're not going to kill me."

This seems odd to me, she was scared just minutes before, how can she change all of a sudden, and be so sure? "How can you be certain?"

"Because, Klaus. I know you." And with that, she blows out the candle, flooding us with darkness.

* * *

**Thank you so much everyone who reviewed! I love you so much so please continue!**

**I am continuing and making this a longer story, so if you have any suggestions please let me know!**

**I'm sorry if this is a bit short, I am making them longer. **

**Thanks! x**


	3. 3 Caroline

**Caroline**

We sit in the darkness for what seems like a million years, the silence aches in my ears, I hate it, but I can't speak to him anymore. His shadow slowly moves and I catch him looking at me, staring at me several times, how can it be that his eyes affect me so?

I think back to the ball at the originals' house, how we danced, how our hands fit so perfectly together… No! I'm with Tyler, I love him. I repeat this in my head over and over as I walk back through the tunnel to the entrance. I cannot tell whether it is midday or midnight from the back of the tunnel. From the slight light streaming in, I would say that it is sun rise or sun set, my favorite time of day. Sitting on the floor, I soak in the light, feeling tired and yet so awake at the same time.

"Who are you thinking about?" His voice comes from behind me and I want to growl, shove him away and then hug him and never let go. So I'm a little bit confused at this moment.

"None of your business." I snap, in a girly, high voice manner with no force behind the words at all.

"Are you thinking about him, that Tyler person?" I laugh slightly, how is it that he continues to forget Tyler's name? They are sired for God's sake! Connected by a bond...Or so Klaus thinks. Klaus comes to sit behind me, both of us squeezed together at the very tip of the tunnel. So far I have ignored his question partly because I don't really want to talk about Tyler and partly because, well, I wasn't thinking about him. Instead of lying, I tell him the truth.

"I was thinking about sun rises and sun sets. They are my favourite time of day." I look at him briefly, smiling when I see that he has raised one eyebrow in question. Instead of telling him I point out into the open space where my friends had stood hours before. "The light, but it is so slight that it cannot be when the sun is high in the sky, meaning it must be either rising or setting." Klaus does not try and prove me wrong, nor does he tell me what the time really is, I can tell he knows.

"Isn't it a bit odd for a vampire to like the sun?" He says it so casually I barely think about the meaning behind his tone. Klaus has been a vampire for many years longer than me, so I wouldn't expect him to be as keen as I am. But he too walks in the sun.

"Klaus, I know you also favour the sun." He crosses his eyebrows, probably remembering the 'I know you' comment.

"How can you feel that you know so much about me?" I cannot help but shivering at his English accent as he says this, my mind blanks for a moment, completely forgetting the question; everything but the voice. I recover quickly and lean back, feeling that I have him in the palm of my hand.

"Klaus you are not that hard to work out." I tell him, blushing hoping that he doesn't figure how much observing of him I had truly done.

He raises his eyebrows and clears his throat. "Fine then, please tell."

"Well, you are fond of the sun. I know this because you wear a day light ring, despite having been a vampire for a thousand years." I know that this counts for half of the vampire population, but I still think it counts for Klaus too.

"It is convenient." He says without thinking, but I do notice his shoulders tense.

"Yet you murder all those innocent people at night?" I cock my head to the side and but on a very innocent and naive sound to my tone. Klaus slumps his head and chuckles, I am sure he does not feel guilt, maybe he is not satisfied that I understand him.

Eventually he sighs and looks up at me again. "So what else do you know?" I shrug slowly, what else do I know? What about his family, he killed them all and yet he carries them around with him?

"Are you afraid of being alone?" I whisper, I have observed that there must be something going on his mind. Although I fear him just as much as everyone else- well maybe a little bit less, I was intrigued to know just why he is the way he is.

"I am not afraid of being alone." He does not question my curiosity; he just leaves it at that. I don't really believe him but I don't want to bring it up again. "Is that it? Maybe you don't know that much about me."

I sigh, laughter slipping through the cracks. "Maybe, maybe not." My lips turn into a thin line as I force myself not to break eye contact with him. I have never noticed how deep and beautiful his eyes are before. They have so many colours, green, brown and grey... I shut my eyes quickly, taken by surprise as my breath quickens over the feelings that I'm getting in the pit of my stomach.

"Maybe we'll learn a little about each other in here." He says, which reminds me of how we are. Alone. Trapped. Why didn't my friends stay? Elena wouldn't be trapped in here, and Klaus wouldn't kill her because she is too important. And Bonnie, he couldn't touch her with those powers of hers. I know that Tyler couldn't risk being in here, he too would become trapped. I didn't want that for him.

"What do you see in him?" Klaus brings me back from my day dream, he is now standing, his figure brooding and intimidating. "That werewolf." He spits the word like it is venom. I stand, so I am just below his eye level and I drag my fingers across his arm, down his wrist and along his palm.

"You sound jealous." I look up at him with a raised eyebrow. He doesn't say anything. He hasn't said a lot actually. It's always like he's examining me, considering something. This time though, it's different. His face grows angry- intense. My heart beat flutters, but I stay where I am; knowing that he can hear the beat anyway. But his face doesn't soften, if anything he grows more tense until finally he lets out one long breath and turns away, striding up the other end of the tomb.

This shocks me, a little but not a lot, I guess that's his way of dealing, when he's not killing someone that is. At least he has refrained from hurting me, as much as I thought he would anyway. I don't go after him, I don't even move. You see, a good thing about being a vampire is being able to bide your time. We can stay standing for seconds, minutes, hours... And it will not feel like any time at all for us. And that is exactly what I do. I'm guessing that it was sun set because it soon grows dark. I had stupidly blown out our only candle, so I was now forced to stay in the darkness...Again.

I wonder what he is thinking about, is he offended by me? Have I said something that will get my friends in trouble? No I once told him that he can't connect with us because he doesn't understand us. Maybe I was wrong. Suddenly, I hear a crash. "Klaus?" I call out. What is there to crash in an empty tomb? "Klaus, what's going on?" But I don't get an answer as I am crushed up against the wall, his lips firmly on mine.

Shock overwhelms me, my eyes stay open and I watch as his are creased with the strength that he keeps his closed. Despite this, I find myself enjoying, I fall limp under his embrace and I kiss back, until... "Stop!" I cry, shoving him away. I gulp as his guilty and confused eyes. "Please stop." I ask, weakly this time. He cups my neck, flicking my hair away.

"Caroline, I have told you I fancy you. You are interesting, so beautiful..." He gets closer again, and I get crossed eyes from staring at his lips so intently.

"And I've told you I'm taken." I make my way under his arm and put a lot of room between us. Sighing, He faces me again, gaining on me, stepping forward slowly.

"What do I have to do?" He yells in anger. I flinch and scurry away, to the end of the tomb and roll myself into a ball. He has not frightened me. I have frightened me. I wanted him so much back there. But no. I love Tyler. I love Tyler. I say it so many times that it almost seems true. But it isn't. Maybe it was. What am I saying? It has to be true. I love Tyler. I love Tyler...

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Thanks for the reviews, please keep it up!**

**If you have any suggestions please let me know! **

**Thanks! x**


	4. 4 Klaus

**Klaus**

Doubt is not something that I have ever experienced before. It is not something that I have ever had to deal with before. And it's not a nice experience. I was so sure that she felt something for me. That she at least had thoughts. But now... I guess that werewolf has more of a grasp on her than I originally thought. Don't get me wrong, that kiss was too good to let slide, but it just proves that sometimes I should stop and think... "Caroline, you there?"... Or not.

"Caroline?" The wolf yells again, holding back, away from the door in case I pull him in. I stay back, in the shadows waiting to see if Caroline, comes out from her hiding place. I don't sense anything, I don't feel anything. I'm sure she can hear him, I'm not sure she's asleep...

"What do you want?" I bark eventually, stepping out from the shadows so he can see my irritated face. I'm not sure what that emotion is. Worry? Frightened? Concern? All three? His face is just flashing images when he sees me.

"Where's Caroline?" He asks frantically, pointing his finger at me as if he were in charge here, as if it could kill me. Sighing, I lean against the wall, playing with his little heart strings.

"I don't know, last time I checked she was still knocked out cold..." The satisfaction I get from the pained look on his face, well it's filled me up for a long time- let's just say that.

"Klaus stop it." Caroline wanders in tiredly from behind me. "Hey Tyler." She smiles at him and his face changes yet again to a look of relief. Bored, I turn away and rest against a wall near enough that I can hear their conversation, but far enough away that I can give her some privacy.

"Are you okay, has he hurt you?" Tyler says in a hushed tone, probably sending frantic glances in my direction. I hear Caroline giggle slightly, she is no longer afraid of me. I crack a smile and rest my head back.

"No, he won't hurt me." She reassures him.

"I can't be sure..." His voice is pained and I want to laugh out loud, he's meant to be the 'tough' guy?

"Yes you can." She says firmly.

"Okay, okay! I came to bring you some things, to hopefully make your experience here a little more bearable." I thought I heard her groan, but I'm not quite sure, why would she groan? Doesn't she want present from her little boyfriend?

"Whatever you give to me, you'll have to give to Klaus" She reminds him and I smile. She's thinking of me, I know that I won't take anything from her; I wouldn't hurt her like that.

"What are you two married now or something?" The wolf cries and I roll my eyes. But then, married? Would I ever like to be married to Caroline, sure I guess.

"No, of course not Tyler, but we still have be fair and rational in this situation." I cover my hand over my mouth to muffle any laughter that will no doubt soon tumble from my lips; since when was Caroline fair and rational? I shake my head, the wolf is being silent for once.

"W-what." He stutters. "I-Is going on in here?"

"Nothing, Tyler. Look, thank you for these things. It's great. I love you." There's a lot of rustling before she finally rushes past me. She is carrying bags and bags of stuff, all looped under her arms. I know she's a vampire but it does look weird to see a small blonde holding that much stuff. I listen as the wolf walks away, sighing and kicking the floor, before I finally let my laughter out.

"Caroline, what is all of that?" I ask as I follow her back into the opening at the back of the tomb. She fumbles through, looking for something

"My entire closet," she mumbles as I walk closer, taking a peek at what is inside the bags.

"What did you mean sharing with me?" I ask, creasing my eyebrows, "Because I'm sure I will make do instead of wearing a bright red sundress." I smile, grimacing when she pulls out a replica of the dress in my imagination. Smirking she turns in front of the mirror now gracing the wall.

"I meant the blood in that bag." She points to a little brown bag next to a pile of clothes. I feel my face changing as my throat begins to crave the taste of human blood. My breath is caught, suffering from my hunger. Chuckling slightly, she says without turning to face me. "You can have half; now does this make my bum look big?" In the time I was thinking about the blood she had changed into the dress and was styling her hair to match.

I shake my head, slightly shocked that she isn't fazed by the blood in the cave. I tentatively reach for the bag and take out one of the blood sacks. "Not as good as the fresh stuff." I mumble, ripping it open.

"You don't have to drink it." She reminds me but I ignore her, letting my vampire instincts take over.

* * *

I let the bag fall to the floor, drained of blood. I am instantly thirsty again. I reach over for the other blood bag. A slap falls upon my hand. "Don't." Caroline snaps, her eyes now looking like a vampire's. "I need to drink too." I sigh in defeat and hold up my hands. She takes the bag and flees from the room. The smell of blood fills my nose when she sticks her teeth into the plastic and begins to drink.

I am furious that I cannot have my own free will about how much blood I can drink. I cannot feel death on my fingers as a young soul dies. Grinning, I drag my fingers along the two piercing fangs hanging from my gums, the feel of quivering, sweating skin is a craving. I love the way I can see a vein as the heart pumps blood through, rushing just below the thin skin wall.

"Don't think about that." Caroline warns me, returning to my side, looking brighter with the obvious touch of blood.

"What?" I cross my eyebrows, feeling slightly annoyed-yet embarrassed- that my thoughts have been interrupted. Her fingers crawl over my collar bone, squeezing my shoulder tightly with affection.

"Don't think about hunting, it will only make you want it more." I open my mouth to lie, to say that I wasn't thinking about fresh blood, but no lie could come to my lips. As I look into her glowing eyes, I cannot deceive her.

"Does it get easier?" I ask instead. A slight choke in my voice.

"No." She shrugs and walks away, taking her heat, her air, everything I want. The craving for her is as strong as the craving for blood. I stare at the way she walks; she flicks her hair over her shoulder and moves the clothes into a pile against the wall. Two feet between us, three feet, four... I step forward, attempting to close the growing distance.

"What are you doing?" She turns to face me; she has caught me staring at her, longing for her. I shrug and grin, she knows how I feel, is she doing this on purpose? I don't just crumble under a girl's looks; girls are weak to me. I am superior to all.

"I'm not doing anything." I say with a slight whisper in my voice. I instinctively touch my neck, my once strong voice has melted.

"Great then you can help me." She says, her eyes toying with my emotions.

"With what?" I wonder, looking around the tomb, there isn't much a vampire would need help with in here. She turns away from me and places her hands on the wall.

"Can you undo the zip?" She says, I cannot see her face, but I am sure she is grinning, playing with me. Despite this, I long to touch her, I reach out, grasping the zip in my fingers and dragging it down her back. It reveals her slender curves, her milky white skin; I have to look away before the zip reaches the base of her back.

"All done." I squeak, smiling a little at her, a pained smile.

"Thanks," she says, moving out of the way to change. I cover my eyes to give her some privacy.

"You have only just changed into that." I say, confused as to why she must change again.

"Yes, but it makes my bum look big." I chuckle and take my hands away from my eyes. "What do you think?" She asks, standing there in a skin tight, blue top that brings out her eyes, and white skinny jeans.

I sigh.

"Beautiful."

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait I have been going through some pretty hard times lately.**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

**Tell me if you smiled, frowned or laughed so much you couldn't breathe!**


End file.
